gris
by Nobodiesland
Summary: Introspección a cerca de como se siente allen al encontrarse en medio de dos bandos.


La luz de la luna llena era todo el que iluminaba las calles en aquellos instantes, creando un ambiente mágico a la vez que espeluznante.

No se oía nada, excepto el ruido de sus zapatos al pisar el suelo,o los repugnantes mendigos cantar alguna estupidez totalmente embriagados, aunque sinceramente, no le molestaban, pues Allen no puede evitar sentir otra cosa que lástima por ellos, pero a veces no podía negar que le asqueaban.

Caminaba y caminaba, no sabía hacía donde, solamente sabía que debía ir hacía delante, temía retroceder aunque solamente fuera un paso, pero, realmente, que demonios le aterrorizaba tanto? ¿A la orden? era un noah, cuya fuerza era equiparable a un equipo entero de exorcistas, es más, quizás incluso si lo enfrentaban un centenar de ellos, si la sincronización con la inocencia no era mayor a un cincuenta por cien podría lograr vencerlos, así que, realmente, no tenía por que tenerles miedo, al menos, no podrían herirle físicamente, aunque sí mentalmente, y eso era lo que más temía el ex-exorcista.

Las miradas de asco, de decepción, el verle como un enemigo... Nada de eso es fácil de soportar, ya no tenía amigos, ya no era bienvenido allí, y por mucho que desease que fuese así, ya nada volvería a ser como antes.

Sin darse cuenta, las lágrimas empezaron anegar sus ojos, los sollozos empezaban a agolparse en su garganta y empezaba a sentirse totalmente miserable, ya no tenía a nadie a quien importarle, que más daba estar muerto o vivo? Nada, ya nada merecía la pena, ni tan siquiera el mero hecho de respirar.

Pero la solución no estaba en plantearse el suicidio, ojalá fuese tan fácil como eso, pero solamente podía morir si era herido por una inocencia, y él, había perdido su crown clown cuando había sufrido su evolución a noah. Tampoco quería que alguien le matase, pues los únicos que podían hacerlo eran los poseedores de dicha virtud, pero, al pertenecer a la misma orden, los conocía a todos, es decir, había formado lazos afectivos y se negaba a que cualquiera de ellos tuviera que cargar con los remordimientos de haberle quitado la vida, pues por mucho que ahora lo viesen como un enemigo, Allen estaba completamente seguro de que, les dolería atacarlo y mucho.

No podía ir con el conde, importaba poco que ya fuese como él, que no estuviera atado a los humanos o que simplemente, ya no perteneciese a la orden, odiaba su actitud, odiaba todo sobre él y los jodidos noah.

Los noah, pensó, por que les tenía tanto asco si ahora pertenecía a ellos? por que mataban? acaso realmente aquello importaba, si los propios humanos se encargaban de matar a muchísimas otras especies, por el mero hecho de disfrutar? podrían ser muy crueles, sí, pero de hecho, no lo eran mucho más que cualquier humano y por ende, no debería asquearle tanto el formar parte de ellos.

El plantearse todo aquello hizo que sintiera nauseas, por dios, que demonios estaba diciendo? se estaba replanteando todo por el que había luchado? quizás sí que lo estaba haciendo, pues se estaba empezando a dar cuenta, que realmente, no habían ni buenos ni malos en esa maldita guerra, que todo dependía del modo en que se viese, pues, tanto unos como los otros luchaban por sus vidas, y el hecho de que meses antes se aferrara demasiado a que el conde era realmente era el malo, y ahora darse cuenta de que no, le estaba haciendo sentir muy enfermo, maldita sea, había estado equivocado durante mucho tiempo, por dios, cuan estúpido había sido!

Se preguntó si había escala de grises en todo ese maldito asunto y si que había, la de los bookman, pero realmente no podía considerarse realmente un bando neutral, pues de alguna manera, a pesar de que a veces estuvieran de parte del conde y otras de la orden, ellos favorecían a los bandos, por tanto, no había realmente ningún bando neutral, que se abstuviese de entrar en la maldita guerra.

Así que, a pesar de lo mucho que le costase, iba a crear uno propio, totalmente neutral, si, quizás fuera el único en dicho bando, pero al menos, lograría calmar su conciencia.


End file.
